Nevada Wars
by CoolDudeAgent
Summary: Recent events lead to start a war between these two major world-wide organizations to war over Nevada. Read this story as the war drags on and on further that spreads into a world-wide war. Could this war that could possibly change the world forever? (Rated M for laungage, etc. No Lemons Expected. SYOC Planned to be open.)
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Nevada Wars – Madness Combat Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

* * *

 **Note : This story takes place in Madness : Project Nexus 2 timeline, but in AU where Hank didn't appear at all from the start of the madness series and the Auditor had introduced in A.A.H.W's newest and unknown agents and operatives and the A.A.H.W's forces have toughen themselves up in this story. Other factions from the game will show up as well.**

 **The USEC's 'The Employers' are completely different from the A.A.H.W's 'The Employers'. So please do not confuse those two between them at all.**

 **There may be some soundtracks that you should play while reading it, it makes the theme more better to read while listening to the music at the same time, depends on how the story goes.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Madness Combat, Any soundtracks, I only own my OCs and USEC in here only. Nothing else.**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Nevada...**_

* * *

 **USEC Sector 19, 1430hrs**

The terminals and computers were beeping around, with some computer monitors are on with showing texts that quite seem endless. Two figures were scoffing around the room, checking on the computers and the terminals. The room was lit by four lights attached to the metal walls. The walls looked new, as the base was newly built from few weeks ago.

A figure was typing on the computer, standing at the same time. She has long purple hair down on her shoulders. Her skin was pale, with green eyes. Her armor was made out metal and reinforced dark blue metal pads placed on her kness and shoulders. Her armor was same color as her hair, but her torsos was black and her upper chest of the armor was black as well. With wearing a gun holder that has an Desert Eagle on it.

The second figure, looked like an male, but unrecognized. Due to the armor that was covering around the person. The armor was same as the first figure, except that he was wearing an gas mask with glowing blue goggles from the mask itself, along with the helmet that looked reinforced with added protection. Armed with it's Pulse VAR-2 Rifle, to guard the first figure that was typing on the computers. It's armor vest was dark blue camouflage, black pants and gray armor and shoulder pads. It's torsos were dark gray, but it's back of the armor vest's collar has a symbol on it.

"God, this sucks ass. I can't believe that this server keeps nearly getting attacked by those assholes." Female said, as she stopped typing and placed her hands on her hips.

"Least the attacks have stopped for now. So, what happened earlier ago, Angel?" The male said, as he raised his pulse rifle to look at it.

"Ugh, apparently, some hackers tried to breach into this base's network servers, but for now that should keep them off. Least the overseers would be happy to hear this one. Let's bail now, soldier." Angel replied as she removed her hands from her hips and started walking around the room.

"Right. Anyways, let's get out of here and report back to the local citadel. Overseers are going to dispatch another mission to us again this time." The man said, as he lowered his rifle.

Just as they were about to leave the room, lights started flickering.

The entire room was dark for a moment, then, red flashing lights appeared and a alarm was being sounded.

"What the hell is going on!?" The soldier shouted, as there were gunshots and shouting were happening from within the facility internal and external. Just then, a distorted and robotic voice was heard throughout the soldier's radio attached to the gas mask.

 _"Warning : We got unidentified operatives attacking this facility. Requesting immediate attention to Block B2. High presense of A.A.H.W's goons detected. Medical Attention is seriously needed at Central Block C3 and C4."_

The soldier responded back.

 _"Copy that. Angel and I will head to B2 to take out those buttheads attacking that block. Dispatch all teams to neutralize the threat occuring within the block, over."_

 _"Roger that. Issuing orders to neutralize block B2."_

Angel and the soldier went towards to the metal door that opened itself, as they went into the hallway to see dead bodies. Few 1337 agents were dead and scattered around the hallway itself. Weapons were lying around the room. Walls have blood splattered and painted across the hallway walls. Gunshots continue to rage on throughout and echoing the facility. They turned to their left and to see the metal door opening.

An 1337 Agent, armed with a USP Match pistol. Only except that the it's shades were darker yellow just walked into the hallway.

The agent raised it's pistol to fire at both Angel and the soldier. The soldier saw this and responded to it by raising it's VAR-2 rifle and fired a bullet at the agent. The agent got shot and dropped dead.

"Okay, now we have agents all over the facility. We better start moving and activate it's auto defense system to get rid of them." The soldier said, as they both walked through the metal door and find themselves in a big room.

The room was almost made out metal, but there were some concrete walls that wasn't replaced by it's metallic walls. A few agents were armed and firing at other figures at the other side of the room.

There were bodies with blood splattered around, the figures that were battling the agents looked completely different from the agents.

Their appearance nearly looked like the soldier that was following Angel since the start of the surprise attack.

It's only exception was that they carried a giant black bag, with an attached strange machinery that has it's own small antenna, wearing an hardplate-reinforced personal armor pants and helmets that the soldier wore except it has a flashlight attached to the soldier.

Black steel crates were placed neatly, some were scattered around the room where they're using it as an cover.

A few of them were open and with empty contents inside the crates.

Just then, one of the agents noticed the soldier and Angel and armed with a LQZ-22. The agent raised up it's gun and fired at the soldier. Angel spotted this and dodged it by jumping it down, but the soldier was hit by multiple bullets on the upper chest and the head area. Leaving the soldier to drop dead on the ground.

 _"Damn it, looks like we're going to try this the harder way."_ Angel thought to herself in her mind, looking around to find the soldier's pulse rifle. She went to grab it and poked out of the cover and fired the bullets at the agents that were firing at the soldiers.

She moved the gun from her left to right of her view where the agents were shooting at the soldiers.

They all dropped dead like birds, with blood leaking around and painted the floors with reddish blood.

The soldiers got up from their cover from the gunfight. They started to clean the place up by moving some of the crates. A few more soldiers entered the room from where Angel and her soldier came from the room she was at earlier.

They all started to lift up the dead bodies of the agents and carry them off elsewhere.

Then, the same voice spoke again.

 _"All suspects are dead. All teams are to search the facility for any surviving A.A.H.W forces that are still hiding around and planning to ambush us. If any are alive, interrogate them for intel."_

Angel sighed, as she took few steps back and lean the wall and started breathing heavily as she was surprised by the attack that occured earlier.

* * *

 **Somewhere else in Nevada...**

Over the desert plains of Nevada, there were two figures that were behind a rock. One of them was holding a binoculars and seeing the base. With soldiers piling up the dead bodies in a straight row, few of them were patrolling around the base as well.

The base had tall walls that is to keep trespassers from climbing the walls up.

The main building was around half the size of a skyscraper. It looked quite big that it could be a military base.

The first figure nearly looked like the soldiers that fought the A.A.H.W's agents. He has short brown hair that only reached the forehead, very pale skin and dark blue eyes. His face looked around that he is in early-20s.

Except for some of it's features were missing.

It's gas mask was missing, only to be wearing dark sunglasses instead.

The second figure. He has long white hair that only reached to the back of his neck, green eyes and pale skin. His face looked around in his 40s.

He was only wearing an A.A.H.W agent's suit, with dark green glasses.

He was also holding a sniper rifle, looking through the scope and aiming at Angel. Where she happen to be outside of the facility's perimeter walls.

"Is the knock-out dart loaded in the sniper rifle?" The first figure asked the second figure.

"Yes sir, it's loaded in and ready to fire." He responded back.

"Fire the dart at her, then we take her for any intelligence."

The second figure pulled the trigger, thus firing the dart.

The dart hit at her neck, as Angel was hit by a knock-out dart and unaware that she was being knocked out by the dart. She took a few steps back as she felt dizzy and collapsed easily to the ground all the sudden.

"Alright, Harves, let's grab that lady and get out of here and careful of those fucking soldiers. Next thing we need are tanks right at our asses!" He said, as he patted his back as Harves slide down the short cliff and landed safely.

He went quietly towards to Angel's unconscious body, with soldiers nearby being busy to pile up the dead bodies and guarding the facility as well.

He placed Angel's on his right shoulder and quickly walked off towards to the first figure.

"Good, now we have her. Let's bail before more of those guys come out of nowhere." He said, as they both walk off towards behind the cliff.

There stood a jeep, with two agents inside the jeep on the front.

The jeep was green camouflage and armored with some metal pads placed on the jeep at the same time.

"Alright you two, let's get the jeep started and get out of here." Harves said, as he open the back door of the jeep to place Angel and the rest to get inside.

* * *

 **USEC Sector 1, 0100hrs, Dr.G's Office.**

 _ **"So the attack was repelled?"**_ A voice said, in dark, distorted and synthic manner.

"Yes sir. Just only few dead soldiers only and lot of dead agents around littered." Another voice spoke to the first voice, it was a normal soldier. Except that it's appearance was different from the others.

It's goggles were different. It was red orange color instead of light blue.

It's armor was black and looked like it was polished. It has a different insignia on it's right side of the armor vest. It has an white quarter shape of an empty white circle outside.

It's pants were dark gray camouflage pants with armored metal knee pads.

The soldier was wearing black combat boots, with black socks. He was also wearing reinforced hardplate armor all around itself.

It's collar has a symbol on the back, with in blue color.

 _ **"Very well then, good work on the report you have informed me about. Anyways, do you have any other important news to inform me?"**_ The voice spoke to the soldier.

"Negative, that's all of the report I have informed you and...Wait, receiving a report..." The soldier replied, as it's wrist holo-watch was beeping. He activated it to check the latest report. He readed the report on the holo-watch and the voice asked him.

 _ **"Well, another report. What's this about should be?"**_

The soldier looked at the source of the voice and responded.

"It appears that Angel is missing right after the attack. We could either assume she's M.I.A or taken by remaining Agency forces to interrogate her."

 _ **"Darn, they stolen one of our best agents and they even tried to attack one of our bases. I've already sent an warning message to them and yet, they continued to attack us. If they want war, we'll give them war."**_

"Shall I call all of your collagues here?"

 ** _"Yes, you should. You're dismissed for now, soldier."_**

The soldier turned around to face the metal door. The metal door automatically opens and the soldier walks through it and the door shuts.

The voice then reveals a part of his arm. Sleeve of an black trench coat and armored knee pads. He activated a hologram table in front of him and opening a interface transmission.

There, stood another officer. Only this person was wearing an gas mask, a black beret with a symbol attached to the beret itself. The person looked like an male in his late 40s.

 _ **"Alright, you. I want a meeting now, we need to discuss of what possibilities that the Agency had done to us in one of our recent reports. We're going to war against them. Also, please call in other members as well for those who are currently free as of now."**_

 ** _"Very well. Allow me to contact the others."_** The officer said, as he pressed a few buttons next to him on his interface transmission.

Then, three more interfaces appeared. Two of them were male, as they look the same as the member of 'The Employers'. Except that the first male was wearing a fedora itself, instead of the black beret. He has dark ocean blue eyes, with his face that has a long cut on his left cheek.

He was wearing a black trench coat, green armor vest that covered the chest area only.

He was wearing a blue jeans and with his belt that is in brown.

He was wearing a black combat boots that has mud around some parts of the boots itself.

The second male wasn't wearing any hat at all, only to reveal long white hair that only reached his shoulders. He only has green eyes and pale skin.

He was wearing a black trench coat like the first male, only except that the top of the trench coat has white fur around it to give it's wearer's neck comfortable.

He was wearing dark green pants that has steel armored pads, his footwear was black combat boots like the first male but except that it is well polished and clean.

The last interface was a female instead. Only to have brown hair that reached her back of the neck. She has pale skin, with brown eyes. She was wearing a orange fedora hat. Her looks were extremely beautiful looks, she was wearing a orange long shirt with white strips that goes around to the back.

She was wearing black pants, with orange high heels as well.

 _ **"I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I can bring in the ones who are free only. The rest are unavailable at this time."**_

 _ **"That's alright. We need to discuss first, due to the urgent matter that the Agency will start conducting more raids on our bases in Nevada itself."**_

He looked at the female employer, that she was looking at her polished and orange nails. He went to cough to get her attention.

 _ **"Yes, Dr.G?"**_

Dr.G looked down, as he breathing was slowing down. He looked up to the three interfaces and turned his view to the female on his right.

 _ **"Okay look, Katherine, I want you to call your officers and including your commander-in-chief. Since your officers are real expert on dealing with the A.A.H.W even that they also have our ex-staff members..."**_ He said in a low tone, as he finishes his sentence. But he looked to the middle of the interface.

 _ **"All right, we'll be at the meeting in the next couple of hours. We'll try to gather all available officers you have right now, and try to get any field officers. Since our 'so-called' war is now occuring around the world and it's hard to get the field officers off from the frontlines. I'll get in my best officers I have as of now."**_ The second male said, as he was crossing his arms with a bored look.

 _ **"All right. Since we can only round up a few officers due to the war spreading around the globe. Anyways, anything else would you any gentleman would you like to say?"**_

 _ **"No. Nothing else we have as of now."**_ The first male said, as all the three interfaces disappeared.

Dr.G then walked towards to the metal door, it opens automatically as he walks through the doorway.

* * *

 **A/N : Whew, that was tiring to finish this chapter up. Sometimes, I really wish I can extend this longer, but that will have to wait in the future if this fanfic gets more than enough attention. Anyways, that wraps up here for this chapter.**

 **I'm also allowing your OCs to be in here, making sure that it could be possible to add in more. However, your OC can pick one side. Either it has to be USEC or AAHW. So, make a good choice and thinking before you pick a option.**

 **My OCs and USEC belong to me, nothing else I owned.**

 **Anyways, enough wasting time. Leave your reviews and thoughts here. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Storm Rolls In

**Nevada Wars - Madness Combat Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2 : The Storm Rolls In**

* * *

A room, with a half oval conference table. The room's walls were the same as the facility that the A.A.H.W attacked earlier. With the room that is nearly filled with multiple officers and few guards, some were sitting on the chairs next to the conference table. Some were either senior officers while others were either assistants, radio operators and other ranks that were close to the senior ranks but only to command the front lines or other purposes.

Katherine, and 2 other members who chat with Dr.G earlier were sitting on their own comfortable chairs, next to the table was a big plasma flatscreen that was big enough for everyone to see and hear. The room was filled with chatter, while the flatscreen was displaying a symbol inside of an somewhat cannon-alike symbol with the words 'USEC' under the symbol as well.

Two soldiers, armed with Vindicator Pulse Assault Rifles-2, standing as guards next to a metal door, as it opens. Dr.G walks in, with few more different looking guards coming in along as well.

The soldiers that was following Dr.G were his elite guards but the elite guards almost looked like regular soldiers, they were wearing long glowing blue binocular goggles attach to their gas mask vision, wearing thick black and gray clad armor, black shining and polished military boots. Only their weapons were lowered on their sides, and with their pistol and knives on side of the bottom of their ammo belts.

Every officer sitting on the table stood up, except for Katherine and the 2 other members that Dr.G have talked to them earlier.

One of the uniformed officer that has medals and chains, took a step forward to Dr.G in front.

"Sir, we're receiving reports that A.A.H.W. has started to launch an massive attack on all of our bases and outposts in Nevada. CAP is getting outnumbered and outgunned ten to one. East side of the west part of Nevada is also under siege and reports from all of west border side of our territory."

As Dr.G walked towards to the chair bigger than the rest of the chairs in front of the conference table, he sat down and looked up and said, "Report the current areas we have in Nevada."

The uniformed officer nodded his head, he opened one of his shirt pockets located his chest and took out a small radio alike device, he pressed a few buttons.

The room went dark, as the hologram map of Nevada appears itself. Only to see that red color took most of Nevada itself, except for the western side and small portion of eastern side, while North and south were taken by the A.A.H.W. themselves.

"As you can see, A.A.H.W. has taken most of north and south parts of Nevada, only their forces are engaging the elite CAP forces stationed there. West side, is currently bring dealt with by our military forces." He pointed his finger at the map where there was a border of red and blue color, across the west side of Nevada itself.

Dr.G leaned in to look at the map, while others were watching as well.

Dr.G was looking at the map, only to notice a black portion on north-west part of Nevada, between A.A.H.W. and U.S.E.C. forces that are clashing against each other.

" _Sigh..._ Let me guess, MERC has taken one of our major bases in West?" He said, as he knew that would be true enough to know that they will capture that base.

"Yes sir, MERC has also taken advantage of this stalemate while our legions fighting the A.A.H.W. at the same time, we've also have reports from Intelligence that several factions would try to fight to control Nevada parts."

"Get visual on the base itself, my halo senses an disturbance on that base." Dr.G said, as he stared on the black color on the edge of the border itself.

The officer pressed another button, only to bring closer visual on the base itself.

The base was surrounded by concrete walls with barb wires on top, with electric fence outside of the base's perimeter walls.

The interior of the base only has three buildings, two buildings were connected by a overhead bridge above a road for vehicles to come through. The second building, only has few satelite dishes stationed together nearby. The last building, has two watchtowers and three landing pads connected to the second building, by another overhead covered bridge above a road.

Dr.G immediately regonizes the building, as the building used to be Headquarters for his generals earlier when they first moved their local police and military forces there.

"We've got few snipers at the watchtower, since they're likely to hide on the towers. Some of the members even made barricades and blockades on the road and the entrance as well. They've even got three anti-air guns up on each building." The officer said, as he pointed on the three buildings.

"Close air support won't be able to support us until we've taken out those guns, not forget to mention there are still some zombies wandering around the area." Another officer said, as they pointed to a green area near to the base, with two bones behind a skull symbol.

"Right...Zombies..." Katherine said to herself, in low voice while others didn't even heard her. She then remembered that she has a question regarding the strength presence of the zombies.

"What's the strength of the zombies there?" She asked, as the uniformed officer looked at her and responded back, "We're not too sure. Horde indicator sensors are going off the track. It seems that since the sensors are going off, I either assume it's an overwhelming number more than Extremely High strength."

"Then, I either assume that MERC must have barricaded themselves in." Katherine said, as she leaned down on her chair further.

"Right, there's still some intelligence left at the base there. Should we sent out a squad to grab them? Not to risk it getting captured by MERC themselves." Katherine asked Dr.G, as he looked down on the map.

"Permission granted. Just get that intelligence out of that place." Dr.G replied, as just as he was about to end the meeting. The plasma flat-screen showed a warning symbol.

 _"The Employers, we've got a problem. Few A.A.H.W. Agents are in perimeter of Nevada Citadel and attempting to break into HQ. Requesting Dr.G's intervention to intercept them."_ A distorted voice spoke throughout the room.

"What!? How did they get there so quickly? They can't pass through the lines that fast." Dr.G said, as his ears perked up when he heard what the voice had spoken.

 _"Reports indicated that those are rebels who have chose to join the A.A.H.W. Might be A.A.H.W's insurgents that they had recruited internally inside the city through by it's spies."_

The officers all stood, looking at each other, as they couldn't believe what they had just heard from the voice itself, including Katherine and 2 other employers.

"Dammit. Looks like we need to raid some blocks to find and apprehend them. Call in the Special Command Operations to raid those blocks that my halo has tracked them, if i am correct." He said, as he stood up from his chair and started to walk through the crowd, while officers started to walk away from the direction he was walking towards to the doorway he came in slowly, Katherine and the other employers did the same as well.

The door opened, two elite guards and three soldiers outside, straighten themselves up as they stopped chatting about today and other issues they have. Dr.G was first to walk out of the door, and the uniformed officer, took out a radio and pressed a blue button.

"This is Gerald, Chief of the CAP Special Command Operations, identify yourselves in this secure channel."

"This is Officer Hans from orders of Overseers, requesting activation of SCO immediately." Hans said, as he was leaving the room along with the rest of the people inside the room.

"Hmm...Let me check the status of all teams for your request." He said, as the officer was sitting on a small room, with two desks and few monitors, stacked up and together, with showing footage of black clad soldiers, and with the words, 'SCO' behind on their vest. Some were either on combat, or doing other normal routine.

"Confirm, only more than half of the operatives are still in the base. Why do you request activation for?"

"Clean-up orders at outer region of Nevada Citadel City. Due to suspected spies hiding at outer region given by intel. Give orders to task force and search for spies. Recent reports that the spies are still there, and may be attempting to recruit more citizens staying within their range and movement."

"Roger that. Issuing orders to operatives."

"Good, keep me informed and updated. Signing out." Hans pressed the blue button again to turn off his radio, by the time he got out, Dr.G, Katherine, other members of 'The Employers' and almost everyone left the room.

Hans was about to go straight towards to his desk when suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and has a thought that another officer would barge in his way, wasting his time about asking questions and discussing issues and all that, but instead, it was not another officer, but only that he was in old age. With brown eyes, little white hair on side of his head, wrinkles around him. He was wearing a peaked cap with two lighting strikes and a skull in between the lighting strikes.

He was wearing an neat green uniform, that has few well-designed medals that looked like he was highly decorated, a black chain over his uniform shirt pocket.

He was wearing black pants and boots, his belt was in dark navy blue. His gun holder only holds a Desert Eagle pistol.

"General." Hans said, as he saluted to the general. The general did the same to Hans.

"So, I assume you've requested activation of SCO to raid some blocks at the outer region of the city?"

"Yes sir, orders were given to me that we got spies at the outer region."

"Very well. Anyways, I should get going and i'm needed to be elsewhere." He walked away down the hallways, as Hans sighed that this is going to be a very long day for him to get through long days again from time to time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere else...**

* * *

The city was not fully lit up, with few people living inside their homes, workplaces and others hiding inside. However, there wasn't much civilians walking the streets nor any vehicles on the road, honking and going from one place to another. It was way too quiet just like a ghost town silence.

Gunfire and explosions erupted for almost about few hours ago, after civilians were warned to stay indoors at all times while the rest decided to evacuate the city,as the rest decided to risk their lives to hide inside the buildings in risk of getting caught under fire between two sides. While, CAP forces were fighting A.A.H.W's deadly operatives alongside with local military assistance. Artillery shells and rockets pounded the city kept on firing at A.A.H.W's forces that were either in cluster groups or not. Tanks and APCs dominated most of the city's streets.

Due to A.A.H.W's rapid advance across Nevada, this city was the only capital city left with Nevada's own Citadel. The Citadel was indeed tall, that towered all of the highest buildings and skyscrapers. It's reassembles a massive skyscraper, metallic, rising into serveral kilometres into the sky, and extending itself into underground distance as well. It's quite viewed as a nearly Triangular shape when viewed above, and it's also heavily mechanized and it's entire sections of it can move to allow for mass deployment of USEC's airborne units such as Helicopters, Gunships and more.

The Citadel was entirely surrounded by it's mobile walls, that shaped like teeth as it prevents access to anyone on the streets and nearby buildings as well. It's mobile walls were also taller than the skyscrapers or any other building to prevent anyone attempting to breach the walls by jumping over it. Soldiers were stationed on the mobile walls' internal platforms and walkway for them to patrol and recon the city. There were also watchtowers that were connected to both sides of the mobile walls, giving the snipers a position where they can snipe their targets from far distance.

The streets, where most fighting took place. Dead bodies from both sides, dropped weapons, blood splattered and painted around at parts of the city's streets. Rubble blocking entire streets and even access into buildings. Sandbags, crates and abandoned vehicles were all around as they were being used as cover or protection from one side. Even USEC's crashed vehicles that were brought by A.A.H.W as well.

Tanks and APCs were patrolling the streets or either being escorted by squads of CAP or soldiers that it happen to came around, and fired it's cannons, pulse auto-cannons and machine guns inside their metal armor, killing any A.A.H.W. operatives who were lurking around inside the buildings or on the streets fighting with the local law enforcement and military.

Just beyond the edge of the city's border is the country's border, with rocket trucks and heavy artillery guns firing at the city's streets. Fighter Jets keep pounding the city streets as well, with A.A.H.W took cover as soon as they hear the Jet Fighters coming from a far distance.

Helicopters and Gunships also dominated the city's skies, with firing pulse bullets at their targets as well as Gunships firing their missiles from side of their wings.

Zombies even happened to emerge from the streets as well, due to A.A.H.W's officers luring zombies from desert regions of Nevada from abandoned facilities, destroyed buildings and barricaded areas where the undead roams.

But, the battle was mostly USEC's forces winning, as due to much of the streets blocked by their barricades denying complete access to A.A.H.W's forces, making them harder for them to get into inner sections of the city and to block the movement. There was also liquid looking solid forcefield that offers ample protection against weapons.

 **Nevada City - Outer Sections**

 **Status : Secure, Under Attack**

Under siege by A.A.H.W forces, the soldiers and the CAP law enforcement officers are trying to keep them on bay. While, there's a general walking around in one of the secured buildings with their equipment inside, comnunications and interfaces with terminals and computers. Some of the soldiers were manning them, while there were officers who aren't armored are manning them as well.

The walls were made of concrete but with some parts of the wall are turning into the same metal that was used in their facilities, except only in small areas of the wall. Gunfire, explosions and shouting continue on, with some officers rushing in and out of the building.

The general looked the same as the one who talked to Hans, except for that it is a different person. Instead, the face looked quite young as if he was in his late 20s.

His hair was brown combed neatly, with dark blue ocean eyes. Wearing an officer hat with three circles on ascending order.

He was wearing a medal that attached to middle of his shirt, wearing black pants with long dark green lines from top to bottom of his pants at sideways. He was wearing black boots, that has dirt and small rubble on bottom of his boots. He was also wearing his general medals on right side of his uniform, it also has a stain of blood on top left side of his uniform, while his uniform shirt was untucked.

At the same time, a soldier came in while the general looked at the soldier. "At east, soldier. Report status."

The soldier kept panting, due to exhaustion taking in. But managed to respond to the general. "Containment status is good, but we got reports of terminal situation."

The general looked at the soldier directly at it's icey, blue goggles. The general knew that it won't be good when it comes to that 'situation'.

 _"Shit..."_ The general muttered to himself, as he thought of a way to respond to the problem. He then said, "Just hold them off until all the A.A.H.W. forces are dead. Zombies might try to eat some of them, so prepare the minefields at our controlled zones and dispatch out the snipers and marksman to snipe them down. Oh, I'll be joining you all at the front lines for short while, as I've recently got word that special agents are coming to fight us."

"Roger that." The soldier said and nodded his head, before heading out quickly into the war-torn streets. The general sighed, as he went to a nearby table next to a wall, with someone operating on the interface.

"General, what are you doing?" One of the operators asked, as he looked from the interface to where the General was grabbing a KRISS Vector from the table.

"Going to shoot some 'special' agents. Hopefully, they won't be that hard to shoot at them at all." He said, as he walked away from the table and into the streets.

The operator continue to look, and looked back to the interface and continue doing his own thing.

The general walked outside, only to see just about metres away is a giant barricade blocking the entire street, no one could jump over the walls but only if they were using a vehicle or other stuff to help to climb over.

Soldiers on the barricade's platform were firing their weapons at the A.A.H.W. Soldats and Agents. They were all taking cover and firing their weapons at the same time, due to few soldiers manning the pulse machine guns. Soldiers were also taking cover behind the barricade's walkway from the gunfire, but came out of their cover shortly to fire their weapons and took cover again.

The general looked to his right to see another barricade, but with few soldiers only on alert and aiming their weapons on the streets if any more agents or A.A.H.W lap dogs come through into this street, and to see 2 APCs parked next to each other and beside the barricade.

The general sighed, as he looked behind him and up into the building. Where there was a small balcony with a soldier that's completely different.

The goggles were black, wearing a black cloak and it's armor in purple. Holding on was a sniper rifle, as he fired his sniper rifle at his hard-to-reach targets that soldiers can't aim at. The marksman sniper rifle from the view where Soldats and Agents were taking cover due to the sniper that might snipe them if they attempted to move from cover to cover or trying to charge towards to the barricade's heavy metal doors.

When a sniper fires it's rifle, it strikes fear onto the Agents where one of them was dead, and they might get shot next, meanwhile, Soldats don't fear the snipers and try to take out the marksman as soon as a chance or a opportunity reveals itself for the Soldats to kill the marksman.

The general looked up at the skies to see that it was in weird state, that red and orange mealstorm alike on the skies. As if it was a tornado storm tearing through city by city, everything it stands on it's way.

USEC's air force was notified by this strange storm weather, as jets were seen turning around in their direction which they just stopped their jet bomb runs on streets, turning away from the mealstorm and returning to their respective military airfields, except for the helicopters and gunships. As they were completely unaffected by the storm, and continue firing their pulse bullets at their enemies since they were closer to the city's streets and not really high on the skies.

 _"Well, let's get some clean-up started."_ He thought to himself, he walked up the staircase of the barricade's walkway and took cover nearby. He fired his Vector at the agent's cover. While they fired back at the soldiers and the general who were firing back against at the barricade.

Just then, a gunship was seen flying above the building and firing it's auto-cannons and missile launchers at the agents and soldat's cover. They spotted the gunship and quickly retreated down away from the gunship's view.

The gunship continue to fire, and stopped firing as it turned around and flew away. The soldiers started cheering as the general was reliefed that the attack was over, for now before another wave comes in again.

The general leaned at the barricade's cover and sat down slowly. He took out his radio and pressed a button.

"This is General Richard Pierce, street is secured for now. Request military intervention to hunt down remaining agents and soldats. Looks like it's last of them attacking the city."

A response from Richard's radio.

"Affermative. Avaliable soldiers have been dispatched and hunting them down."

The general looked at the streets again, dead bodies of Soldats, Agents, CAP officers and Soldiers. All lying around, blood splattered the streets and building's walls. Weapons all lying around, bullets, explosion marks and everything. Destroyed vehicles, rubble and other random junk scattered all around.

* * *

 **Somewhere else, further into east side of the Western conflict of Nevada...**

* * *

 **USEC Military Camp - Sector 14**

 **Status : Secure**

Somewhere in the depths of the dense forest, there was a giant facility. Larger than the one where A.A.H.W had strike at first, except it's heavily fortified with manned turrets and few watchtowers with marksman soldiers and others. A APC was next to the facility's heavy blast door entrance.

There were soldiers all around the perimeter, even inside the facility as well serving it as an checkpoint or a outpost in the dense forest. The soldiers were in their dark green camouflage suits, while others were lesser camouflaged in the forest, as they were on the ground of the facility main entrance doorways.

The forest was quite dense, just enough for assassins and ninjas to sneak around their way through the forest easily and it's obstacles. Aircraft would be hard for them to see due to the forest. The road was in bad condition, but still the USEC's vehicles and it's military vehicles were still capable of travelling through those fast. Even it's heaviest tanks and others could still travel that fast.

However, little to the camp's guards they are aware of. There were few agents infilrating the camp, and to capture one of it's special officers that they would keep an eye out on. The agents who were infilrating the camp, looked completely different from the ones who fought on the city streets.

They were wearing almost the exact armor that the soldiers were wearing but only it's color in black, only the exception is that they were wearing combat goggles for eye protection and wearing black reinforced steel helmets. Armed with both assault rifles and sub-machine guns. They're suppose to capture that person, flee from the camp before any guards would notice that 'she' was missing and sound the alarm.

Somewhere nearby to the facility, there were a number of armored vehicles nearby. Some looked big, while others looked like they were holding in passengers. Some were either different type of APC, except it nearly looked like the USEC's APCs. There were few tanks nearby and a armored jeep with both machine guns attached to the sides. Both APCs carried about six armored soldats, while the tanks were manned by it's 'new' engineers and tank crews. An surprise attack that would catch the entire camp off-guard.

* * *

 **Nevada City - Outer Sections (Field Headquarters)**

 **Status : Fully Secured.**

"Alright lads, I just got intel where they're gonna hit us again next." Richard said, as he was talking to bunch of soldiers, while there were only few uniformed officers here, with their uniforms with dirt and small stains.

"We just got word that their special armored force is preparing itself to take the city itself. Only way for them to get to the city is through by these two bridges, they need them to cross over and get their objective." He said, as he pointed two bridges.

"We'll be setting up some heavy defenses and barricades up at those areas. It should block them off for long time."

"Sir, what about their armored vehicles and their support teams? They could still use any mortar or any artillery vehicles that are abandoned in the battle any use it against us."

"Right...about that." Richard said at the last word in dark tone, which only sent a chilling down the officer's spines of what he might do to them.

"That issue is going to be goddamn problem for us, we only got few gunships and copters. Jet runs are not good at this time, due to the weather preventing air support at all."

All the officers and soldiers were bit pissed off, knowing that A.A.H.W. should have captured some artillery vehicles from them or mortar weapons to use it against them and rain hell down on them while shooting at Agents and Soldats, whilst getting hit by artillery and mortar shells is one thing that no one in the entire world would want that happening to them at all.

"Well, shit. Looks like we're completely fucked up." One of the officers said, as they all started chattering and whispering to one and another.

"You got to be shitting us! There's no way we can last long out there!" Another officer said, as he looked mad.

"Aw come on! We need air support to take those guys out!" A soldier shouted through the room, as more people started arguing and complaining of the artillery and mortar units that is going to rain explosive shells that will end their lives with a single shell, two or even more if they happen to dodge it all at once while engaging in combat.

The general looked down on the map, and shouted across the room. "SILENCE!" As the general banged the map three times to get everyone's attention.

All the soldiers and the officers stopped as silence followed afterwards, as the general tried to calm himself down and put a bored look.

"But, good news is that we've got some snipers and squads placed on the buildings that where the mortar units and artillery guns may be set up at these strategetic positions." He said, as he pointed few buildings near to empty spots or high metal platform areas that was used for landing zone for helicopters and transports.

"Another piece of good news is that, command has announced that they'll be senting in some armored vehicles to assist us while we hold them off and some tanks and artillery be assisting us. So at least that should be relieve to all of us." The general said, as he looked up at the crowd of soldiers and officers.

"So, are there any questions from you guys?" Richard said, as he looked to his left and right view of the crowd. Only silence followed, Richard then assumed that the answer is no from the silence he only received.

"No questions? Good, let's get moving and start setting them up and fast." Richard said, as the soldiers and the officers all started leaving the room. Richard took a nearby chair and sat down in front of a interface where no operator was operating at. Just then, the interface starts beeping red. Richard's eyes perked up and saw it was beeping red. He wondered what could be this all about?

The interface opened up itself, only to reveal Hans on the screen himself.

"Officer Hans...What's the raid's status report?" Richard asked Hans, as Hans only showed a bit of smug look.

"Good, only we managed to catch about ten spies in here, one managed to escape from the outer sectors. The rest of the SCO task forces are engaging them in combat as of now."

"Nice. Thanks for the report of the raid at outer sectors of the city. By the way, I've heard you were going to a date with Angel this weekend?" Richard teased Hans, as Hans sighed.

"This again? I told you already, we're both best friends, not a date or anything else, sir."

"Very well then." He chucked as Hans only gave him a death stare. "You're dismissed. We'll talk later when we got time."

"Officer Hans out." Hans saluted to Richard, while Richard did the same to him. The interface went back into light cyan blue screen with a symbol on it and the words with 'USEC' under it.

The general got up and went out of the same building he was at, and only to see the barricade's heavy metal doors finally open. He went out to see only the street was cleared of bodies, weapons and debris lying around. As soldiers started marching through the town, only to be seeing the mess of the town that the fight lasted off.

Destroyed helicopters and gunships were on the streets as well, blocking almost the entire streets for anyone to get through. Ruined tanks and APCs were blocking the streets as well with dead soldiers on them or beside the vehicles.

Helicopters and Gunships were seen flying above the soldiers marching throughout the streets, while the storm was starting to stop. Away from the soldiers in the very long distance and around the outskirts of the outer regions. There were three black armored trucks starting to drive into the city, as it slows down, Eight engineers and Ten Soldats came out from back of the truck, all armed and the engineers carrying in heavy equipment.

"Alright, defend us while till we set up the field headquarters. In the meantime, split out and garrison those nearby buildings." A engineer told the Soldats nearby, armed with assault rifles and sniper rifles. They both split up to garrison and man the buildings, to guard their engineers who were busy setting up their field headquarters, while two more trucks came in and agents start to pour out into the way to the outer regions area with mortar weapons and sub-machine guns.

* * *

 **Nevada City - Outer Sections - USEC Garrison Building, Sensor Rader Control Room**

 **Status : Secured Fully**

A soldier was operating on a interface, with a big tab on top right corner of the monitor was a rader of the outer sections. The soldier was busying operating and notice that there was red dots moving around at outskirts of the outer sectors. The soldier was on full alert, knowing it could be more A.A.H.W. goons that the Auditor has sent to takeover the city by lethal force. The soldier got into radio and to ensure it was connected to all radio channels.

"All channels and squads patrolling the outer sector, fall back now. A.A.H.W. is gathering up for an counter-attack for the city with armored forces. Repeat, all squads patrolling, fall back to central block field HQ. Outer Sector is a NON-patrol region due to presence of A.A.H.W. at outskirts. Requesting immediate priority response to this newly counter-attack, confirm and copy, over."

"Roger that. Keep us updated and report any more if you see on your radar. Dispatch airwatch to that sector to tag them."

"Affermative. Dispatching in airwatch augmentation force to that sector, over."

"Copy that. Advance to that sector and keep them pin down. Nearby squads are responding."

Back at the base, the engineers were setting up some tents and placing some equipment at the tents for their field base to operate.

 **(Plays Half-Life 2 : LG Orbifold Remix Version)**

Low humming came throughout the streets where the engineers were almost setting up their base, Soldats were on full alert on the moment they heard the humming. This can't be good for them whenever they hear it, and with engines roaring were heared. Just as they knew, two dropships carrying in metal transport containers, with double machine guns attached outside of the entrance of the dropship's cargo doors. It started firing, at the engineers across the streets. The engineers saw this and ran to any nearest building from their distance they were doing previously. Agents with mortar weapons and others were in cover as well, firing at the dropships.

Killing them one by one like shooting birds in the skies, none of the engineers survived at all and lying dead on the ground with their yellowish blood on them and the streets that was fired by the machine guns. Soldats immediately opened fire, bullets only instead to no effect at all. As the dropship's doors opened and multiple different lookalike soldiers poured out into the streets, all of them have their weapons firing at the two buildings between the rugged streets.

Some of the soldiers looked different to them, some were in light camouflage colors, while others are in their dark colors and the rest looked different. One by one, soldats or the soldiers would end up dead from the bullets fired their guns. The dropships continue their firing of their machine guns at the agents, those careless agents or reckless ones tried to shoot back would end up dead from the bullets on their bodies.

"Fuck! There's too many of them! Alright, you guys fire the mortar shells at them." One of the agents shouted, as two of them were seen firing the mortar at them. The shell fired out of the mortar gun with smoke coming out from it as well, blasting the soldiers from the streets and killed by the explosion, with bodies scattered all across the area.

Now, there were only about five agents, including the ones who recently fired their mortar weapons at them.

But on the other hand for the soldiers however, they stormed into both buildings and killed any ambushing soldats that tried to ambush them, but that ended quickly with some soldiers getting wind up dead as well. With the surviving soldiers coming out of the building, which only numbered about 20 of them, carrying in assault rifles, sub-machine guns, light machine guns and explosive weapons.

"Good job, lads. We've done good out in there." Sergeant Harley said, as he took out his black gas mask as he breathe him through by his nose.

 _'Now we're done with those assholes.'_ Corporal Lance thought to himself, as he looked at his pulse assault rifle which was only stained with small yellow blood.

"Alright, let's get moving before- Hold on, I'm getting an update from radar tower." Harley said, as he lowered his gun and hear what the speaker was saying to him.

Lance couldn't figure out what he was saying, but then felt that the ground was shaking in low rate. Once he felt it, he knew that a tank is incoming at them.

 _'Aw crap, they've brought in tanks!'_ Lance thought to himself, as the sergeant suddenly shouted, "Incoming Tank! Move your asses to the cover now!"

* * *

 **A/N : Well, didn't expect that one coming. Looks like this is going to be some serious shit coming up next. I still haven't received any PMs from anyone who wanted to implant their OCs inside. It's still open though, and it won't be closed at all until I announced it. So, it's still pretty much open. So leave a review down there, of your thoughts of the story or any mistakes I have made in the story.**

 **So I can pretty much improve at all, since my one week break is coming up in few weeks time. I should be able to get a chapter up during or before end of the break.**

 **Next chapter would come out sometime around Early-Mid September.**


	3. Author's Note (SYOC Open)

**A/N : Okay, after deciding for about some time. I've finally decided to allow this story to have SYOC open. Chapter 3 is coming out soon, but first. Details about this. I really needed some OCs from you guys.**

* * *

Name: [Full name or First name. Nicknames are allowed.]

Age:

Gender:

Occupation: [Are they a normal person, do they have a title with them?]

Nationality : [Which Country They Live In? Originated From Country.]

Weapon:

Height:

Appearance: [Be detail and give me everything I need to know about how your character look so I can describe him in the story. Clothing including.]

Personality: [Same here, the more you give me, the more I can express your character. Give me sentences to work with and not just words only.]

Backstory: [Details. Details. I can be more serious about this since I need to know everything you character speak, act, and breath! Specially if it is very complex or need to be told in order for me to understand.]

Gift: [Up to 3 max. What kind of skill do they possess and a brief explanation of how they do it.]

Friend: [People this character has encounter and befriend him/her. Close Friends included.]

Relatives : [Family Members, Like Husband, Wife, Brother, Sister, Uncle, Aunt, Grandparent, etc. Please be detailed about this.]

Rival/Enemy: [People that are this character's rival or enemy when they meet.]

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dream/goal: [What's their main goal/purpose in life]

Quotes: [So It can give me a little understanding of your character, the more the better. That's optional only.]

That is all! Unless you want your OC to appear in that story, submit it to me through via private message. Then, those who have submitted. Make sure it's fully COMPLETED. If there's a particular one you really can't answer, leave it blank. Such as rival/enemy, for example.

* * *

 **A/N : Fill these details complete. Any uncertain forms will be rejected. I will not tolerate any joking/uncertain forms that are sent to my PM. If you wanted your character to be in this story. Please fill it down and sent it to by PM, reviews will NOT be accepted. I will place a list of those roles in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Under Siege

**Nevada Wars - Chapter 3 : Under Siege**

 **Note : I do not own Madness Combat, or anything else. Only my OCs and USEC only. That is all for me to say.**

 **I apologize about the major delay of this chapter releasing out. Due to some issues in my life that I had to take care of, and with exams finally over. I've been gaming alot on Starcraft and other games, which made me forget to update the story. Alongside that I am lazy to update this as well since laziness keeps taking me over for about serveral times.**

 **Before you start off reading the chapter, I would like to apologize that I won't be able to update this anytime soon. Due to some 'issues', I have ongoing as of now.**

 **Thank you for paying attention, and enjoy the story please.**

* * *

 **Nevada City - Inner Sector (Central) - Overwatch Nexus Headquarters**

 **Status : Secure**

Outside of the building and middle of a ruined garden with bushes next to the paved cobblestone walkway, with crates of ammo stacked up and closely together. 2 rows of eight soldiers were in front of a building that was once a town hall that looked like a government building that was seen quite often in other parts of the world, but now, it was transformed into an field headquarters for any generals, high-ranking officers and others to plan their moves and operations within the city. It was a central hub for it's transports to be loaded with tanks, soldiers, transporting logistics, it's synth forces and much more. There was also an weird device machinery placed on top of the building's dome and behind for cover to reduce it's visbility to anyone on the streets and the surrounding buildings.

It was also being guarded by it's most powerful giant pulse cannons that only stationed on the top of the building, the cannons were so powerful that even could take out an entire army that is marching throughout the streets. Even though their range limits were only on short view of the headquarters, it's effective range was only about at the paved road outside of the building's front garden.

Behind the building, was the city's own Citadel. Standing quite tall among the skies of the city, never affected by any strong storms. Along with it's tall mobile walls that only reached higher than any other buildings such as skyscrapers and surrounding the citadel and it's own grounds of the city for troops to mobilze it's forces and entrance to the Citadel itself that has 2 giant heavy blast gates. Outside of the Citadel's entrance were 4 elite guards and an unknown figure guarding the gates.

The figure itself was way taller, at about twice of the height of the elite guards. With one big arm with an attached cannon that looked like it's purpose was it's weapon to fire at it's oppoents. With the other arm only in smaller size from it's other arm. The figure's mostly made out of metal in white with on top of the robot, were it's spikes, as if it was organic itself for protection from any stragglers trying to stab it on top or at it's back.

Just then, the blast gates of the citadel opened to reveal a taller figure and twelve smaller figures, about same height as the elite guards. Accompied with them were four flying spherical drones with it's plasma auto-cannon poking out of it. Eight of the smaller figures were elite soldiers, while other four looked different from the elite soldiers and the guards.

The figure was taller than the white robot, but it seems only about 5 feet tall.

It has four dark grey teneacles sprawling from it's back, made out of dark blue pulse energy, with two bright blue eyes. It's back of the head has an big energy ball on it that it looked like a giant pimple on it's face, but only happening on it's back. It's hands were only razor sharp claws, but only coated with strange looking purple liquid on it. It was wearing some sort of chestplate and armored shoulder pads made out of unknown black metal. It's feet only has two sharp toes and one reaching to the back of it's foot.

The four other figures following the elite soldiers escorting the hybrid were soldiers but only except that they looked different.

It's surrounded with black clad armor, which all the soldiers in the empire are, including it's elite soldiers as well. It's goggles were bright mix of red and orange that are glowing. It's insignia was completely different from the rest of the soldiers, it only has two quarters of a circle, with three different sizes of ovals arranged in straight row. It's armor vest has the same insignia, and in gray color as well. Armed with only shotguns or sniper rifles.

"All units, be advised. Hybrid is on the loose, get to the nearest cover NOW!" A soldier spoke throughout the radio, as the hybrid disappeared from the gates and teleported in front of the mobile walls which are blocking the streets. The walls started to lift up, and the soldiers marched out of the citadel's grounds on the ground floor. All of them stepped out of the citadel grounds and the walls dropped suddenly when there were no one else crossing through the walls.

Ahead of them was a junction and in middle of it was a mounment, with few agents standing around and holding onto their assault rifles. One of them looked at the Hybrid and the soldiers who were metres away from the walls itself. It shouted at it's comrades and they started to move towards to nearest cover to them and firing at them at the same time.

The soldiers did the same as the agents, only a few soldiers armed with shotguns went to any cover that was close enough to where the agents are hiding at just to take out any long range wielders.

Regular soldiers stayed behind and fire their sub-machine guns and assault rifles. The hybrid, released an energy pulse all around, senting the agents away from the gunfight and hit the wall from their backs. Just at right of the intersection of the road, more agents and few engineers were sighted, firing their weapons and moving to nearest cover as well. Providing them backup support for any remaining agents left trying to fight back.

Just then, a roaring engine of a jet was seen flying above them. The jet was doing bombing runs among the streets, hoping that it will decrease their numbers that are advancing towards to their metallic skyscraper headquarters. Since the elements of the A.A.H.W is already getting closer to their citadel, the high command in charge here was fed up, and resorted to using it's deadly secrets against them. Alongside with using their secret weapons as well, even though that air attacks, rocket and artillery firing continue to pound their forces, it only could help to blast some of them off to their deaths and flying away.

Somewhere else, would be coming to aid them to deal with those soldiers who were killing the agents which were dropping like flies.

While the supporting forces would also accidentally blasted some of it's friendly allies along from the bomb explosion impact. Not forget to mention that even debris would appear and sent flying off around, blocking off the streets and creating piles sticking next to nearby buildings.

Just shortly before the whole attack on the city has begun, the local forces stationed here were briefed by this and took medium castulties. They were meant to hold off until their reinforcements arrived and begun their counter-attack operation. Given with keywords and phrases, they would be able to pull it off if done correctly with the timing.

 _"Attention, all units. Phase 1 of Counter-Attack has begun. Night Hawk, Shield, Assault and Re-secure."_

This was it. Those words were given to all active soldiers. They've all started to counter attack since they were only defending and getting their territory pushed back. Although they were capable of counter attacking them back. But given by strict orders from their superior and oversaw of what it was to happen. They continue to do what they were being ordered to do so.

* * *

 **Outer Sector - Bussiness District Zone**

 **Status : Not Secured, Hostile Sector**

There were soldiers all taking cover behind sandbags and debris. Armed with their assault rifles, one of them was using the binoculars to see a building with some window glasses broken. Movement and figures that the person was using it.

Agents were garrisoned inside the building, with two of them holding captured pulse machine guns formly wielded by soldiers. Now aiming at the street where all the soldiers were located at. A soldat and few grunts were in front of the building, only just to guard the building. Grunts. Just what the entire USEC military force thinks of it. Grunts are only to them, the most weakest form in the A.A.H.W. Almost all field agents would enjoy killing them, in many different ways. Including the higher ranking personnel.

Unless you intend to blow them up to bits, by using any explosive weapons or bombs.

Baltabev Isaak Andreevich, the russian male, was using the binoculars and with his camouflaged sniper rifle and along with his M9 pistol as his backup weapons. He knew that this was way too easy for the russian operative to handle them. Since he was the most experienced along being a sniper for his past military career. Sniping those badly trained grunts and with one well-trained operative would be simple enough for him to handle.

When he heard the codes that were being said by the radio earlier, he knew that he and his squad will counter attack to drive those bastards off the city for good.

 _'About time that we can get rid of those fuckers.'_ He thought to himself, as he signaled to one soldier beside to him to move to a nearby wrecked vehicle on the streets.

As he aimed the sniper rifle at the operative, armed with just only a MP5 on his hands and a glock 17 sticking on his ammo belt.

 _'Should be simple enough to handle those guys in small numbers. Except for big numbers of those assholes.'_

As his finger was ready to pull the trigger, the soldier that he signaled earlier was armed with a grenede launcher, moving closer to the grunts nearby to the soldat who was guarding the building's entrance.

The grunts were clustered around, talking about their lifes, issues and all those. Except for the soldat who didn't even cared to talk to the grunts at all while standing guard.

Isaak was ready to pull the trigger, and with the rest of his squad mates were all ready to fire at the building.

He pulled it, the bullet came out of the gun and was heading straight towards for the soldat's head.

* * *

The Soldat dropped dead with a big hole and yellow blood, left on the hole and dripped down some of it on the ground.

The grunts, and the agents with pulse machine guns were fully alert now that there's a sniper trying to finish the rest of them off, just a bang of a gun just placed them on high alert, not wanting to get killed.

The soldier armed with a grenede launcher, came out of his cover, fired his grenede shell at the grunts. In a second, they were exploded to bits as body parts of them were thrown around in the surrounding area.

Agents with machine guns started to fire at them, while the soldiers opened fire at them as well. The soldier armed with a grenede launcher took cover from the wrecked vehicle.

Chaos has broken out once again, as Issak was having a hard time to fire his sniper rifle at the agents who were firing their pulse machine guns at his squad, one of them firing it at his squad, who was taking cover and firing back. While the other one was firing at him personally, just to keep the sniper on bay.

 _'This day keeps getting better and better.'_

As Issak tried to fire his sniper rifle at the agents on the building.

* * *

 **Somewhere else on the City's outskirts...**

* * *

 **Firestorm Armed Large Air Base**

 **Status : Secure**

The area was guarded with soldiers who were on patrol in threes, fours and fives. Normally, they would sent in one or in pairs. But due to the ongoing conflict on the city, the air base's guards were doubled.

Jets came back to the air base, just to get stockpiled with weapons, fuel and other essetinal equipment. After that, they would fly off again to the city again to fight off the threat. Same goes for the helicopters and gunships.

While dropships, came back to the air base, to have troops moving into the dropships and stay inside there. While their pilots would bring them to the city and to assist any remaining local military forces.

It was getting tense, on the airbase's control tower. Few operators were seen operating and performing their own duties while one high ranked air force officer was seen talking to Dr.G on big flatscreen.

'Get those bombers to bomb the outer areas of the city. One of the scouts reported that have been movement of agents retreating. Eliminate all stragglers and ensure none of them survive the aerial bombardment.'

'Will do, sir.'

As the transmission then cuts into static screen, the officer sighed and sat down on his comfort chair. The battle has been lasting for a very long time. Yet, the staff has been working non-stop, as one of them grew tired and went to rest. Another one will soon take over once the air traffic operator stood up from their chair and leave the air control tower. Large planes, stratgical and tactical bombers would return here. Just to get refilled with fuel, ammuniation, etc.

They've also been under pressure and worried that the agents would find out the location of the air base and start to attack it in order to take out their air support. Even with the heavy defences around the air base. Some have doubts whether it was able to repel any attack off the air base.

* * *

 **Back to the city's streets...**

Intensive gunfire at their positions is keeping them suppressed. They could barely get a clear shot at the gunners firing at them, so far, only two soldiers had died from direct gunfire. Shouts can be heard throughout the streets as soldiers were taking cover while trying to shoot at them with their weapons.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the unknown regions...**

"You gotta be bullshitting me." He said, as he was sitting in front of a long big desk, on top of the desk are three big monitor screens. In front of them was a bigger keyboard. Same fuctions as a regular typical computers that has, except it has some 'attachments' with the keyboard. He was in a dark room, but there was a symbol on the floor. That symbol was the faction's insignia.

Since the outbreak of war that has originally started on Nevada, same goes for the world. Some of the agents from A.A.H.W started to strike other strongholds that the faction has. Russia, China, Europe, Australia, Some parts of Asia, South Africa and other major countries that his forces were spotted. Except for some other countries such as Nordic Countries and Balkan States.

The bases settled on the Nordic Countries and the Balkan States are mostly not important to A.A.H.W. Or at least, being fooled by it's appearences. Those bases were major ones housing only about two-tenth of the army. Even though that those countries were the least suspected from the A.A.H.W, but still being suspected if there were any secret bases or facilities settled there.

Well, the conflict has spread across the globe. But his forces stationed at major countries, in America, some states were so well-guarded. While other forces across the global world were doing good. Not much conflict on Russia, Europe and Australia. Except that the A.A.H.W. numbers were thick on North Africa, particularly.

He remembered that every single thing that started this conflict between A.A.H.W and the U.S.E.C. All vividly, and still remember correctly and not mistaken.

It all begun when the A.A.H.W being suspected by the Overseers and the Federation's 'leaders' that they requested access to our technology. Evenutally, some technology was given to them. Advanced Weapons, armor and equipment that they had.

Well, the suspicision dropped quickly after that when it was raised. Considering that about almost every faction in Nevada has been armed alot recently.

Except for one.

Doctor.G wasn't going to let go of it either at all. He ordered his 'ShadowBlade' Agents to spy on the A.A.H.W's top ranking personnel, leaders and as well as other high ranked commands that they had.

Normally, the A.A.H.W. would always never asked for that. But this tipped off Doctor.G that something was up.

Approximately about four months after the Agency had requested technological access to some technology that we had, there has been number of breaches on our databases. Luckily, the firewalls installed by the Federation's Department of S&T (Science and Technology.) were able to block and repel the attacks.

They traced the attacks and it originated from the A.A.H.W. The Overseers and USEC's 'The Employers' went to discuss and begun a secret investigation on the A.A.H.W's attempts of breaching the USEC's primary, secondary and backup databases.

After weeks and months of reporting their leads, they found nothing. So, they went to report their findings to them, and they ordered the case to cease all investigations till further notice by 'The Employers'.

Then, about few days passed after the order issued by 'The Employers'. One of Doctor.G's 'ShadowBlade' Agent reported that the A.A.H.W. has been working on their progress of stealth technology. Ground, air and sea. This led Doctor.G to order his Agents to report all their findings about their research on stealth technology. Considering that they have never had interest on stealth technology. This raised the questions among the Overseers.

They discussed as they have received word from A.A.H.W. has begun researching on stealth technology to the world announced. Due to their problems dealing with Zombie Attacks and Hordes that has been growing much more agressive lately. This only chilled the Overseers down, and lowered the questions down for the very least.

A year passed, since the A.A.H.W. has announced it's progress on stealth technology. A rumor has been spread around on the public that the Agency has created twenty stealth bombers. This alerted the USEC's High Command and the Overseers. The bombers resembled similar to the B2 Bombers. Except they have two giant turbo engines on top of the bomber's supersonic engines. Equipped with deadly turrets as well for it's secondary weapons.

The USEC has about five hundred of B2 Stealth Bombers. Some are modified to improve the stealth bomber's original capabilties. Thus, improving it and making good use for the Air Force.

So, when that rumor reached to the USEC's 'The Employers.' It didn't bother them much, seeing that they have way much more _**FURTHER**_ than the rest in Earth. Seeing that they have space fleets and all those, despite the Overseers complaining about the issue of the Agency's own stealth bombers.

Then, massive number of A.A.H.W. operatives were seen moving across the globe along the rapidly rising number of operatives. Overseers were ordered to keep an close eye on those movements and raised alert on all bases worldwide.

Finally. _**All hell broke loose.**_ The first strike begun on Nevada. The USEC's Special Place of interest. After the first strike has happened from minutes ago, He sent a warning to the Agency about this to withdraw their operatives and call off the attack. They've also took a few of their officers as well.

Then, following the first strike. Other strikes begun to happen around the world.

He should have taken care of it personally. But never expected to see it fold so quickly into this.

He was watching middle monitor that was showing the global map. Around the world where the USEC and the Agency fighting over.

Most of the local troops were doing fine so far across, except for North Africa, Western Australia and Western parts of South America. The numbers that the Agency there stationed were big, not only big, but with best combat performance as well.

While other stalemates were occuring on Eastern Europe, where number of the Agency's operatives were stationed in Romania and Bulgaria. Those agents stationed there were really hard to bring down, as they were on defensive. Even though, that the USEC has manpower, technological and naval superiority. It was still stalemate on that battlefield.

The Agency only had bare grip on Nevada, while they had control of Romania, Bulgaria, Eastern parts of Spain, North Africa, Western Parts of Australia and Western Parts of South America.

This posed a problem for Doctor.G as he was sitting in front of the desk.

On left side of the middle monitor, only showing reports across the global world. While, on the right side of the middle monitor was a chat log between his collogues.

Showing a long log of his colloagues talking on the chatter log, since it was on for a long time and he didn't need to clear up the log. Since it's a private heavily encrypted channel that no one could break into or listen to.

Except for those who had chat log access key given personally or permissions approved by 'The Employers' personally to their adjutants or personal guards.

Only notice that the chat log has alot of chatter since the first strike has begun.

The Battle in Eastern Europe, only to move towards to Western Germany and Eastern France. Only elements of A.A.H.W Operatives there are fighting the local police force. Which was becoming tough for them, not forget to mention they'll be fighting off special police forces and local military units there. Plus, with the armor there as well.

Meanwhile, Western Australia's conflict zone is already spreading towards to North-West Australia. Particularly heading towards to one of the federation's naval bases stationed there. He wasn't even that surprised by that move the Agency was attempting. What they're trying to do was to seize their sea assets. Submarines, Battlecruisers, Battleships or any other naval asset they can lay their hands on.

Elsewhere in other parts. The Agency's Nevada Territory is shrinking alot much more than he ever expected. Not forget to mention that most of their soldier's equipment is highly advanced and always kept to the art-of-the-state technology whenever they had updated their arsenal.

 *****Incoming Transmission*****

 **Establishing Host Server...**

 **[Host Server Establishing In 25%...]**

 **[Host Server Establishing In 50%...]**

 **[Host Server Establishing In 75 &...]**

 **[Established Host Server.]**

"Who could that be this time round?" The Doctor muttered to himself, as he was waiting who is calling him at this time.

 **[Identifying Link...]**

 **[Link Identified. Entity Detected.]**

 **[Gathering Entity's Infomation...]**

 **[Subject Identified As Katherine. TE-7 Code Access : 005403224]**

 **[Code Access Accepted And Identified.]**

"Oh, you again." He thought to himself as he waited for the computer to do the rest of the work.

 **[Establishing Communication Link With Subject...]**

 **[Scanning All Spyware And Viruses To Ensure 100% Secercy and Secure Transmission.]**

 **[Scanning...]**

 **[Scan Complete. No Spyware & Viruses Detected. 100% Secrecy & Secure.]**

"Good, now that it's fully secured. I should have no problems with any goddamn hackers or spies listening to this. I seriously need to thank the Department of T&S (Technological & Science)."

 **[Answer Transmission Call? (Yes/No?)]**

 **[Caller : Katherine TE-7]**

"Goddammit. Might as well ignore her."

 **[Link Will Be Terminated Automatically...In 5.]**

 **[4 Seconds...]**

 **[3 Seconds...]**

 **[2 Seconds...]**

 **[1 Second...]**

"Bah, to hell with that." He typed Y on the computer and he did before the computer could terminate the Transmission Link Call.

 **[Communication Link With Subject : Katherine. TE-7 Established.]**

The transmission on the right side of the view showed a face of Katherine. She was wearing the same outfit when they had last met.

"What is it, Katherine. Can't you see I'm watching the conflict across the globe?" He said, in irritaited tone. Much more that he wasn't happy that he was interrupted.

"Sorry, G. But I want to ask you if you can do anything on the Eastern Europe. My troops stationed at Eastern Europe are taking a toll down that fast. You mind, senting some of your elite soldiers to Romania and Bulgaria?" She asked, as again staring at his eyes directly.

He looked down on the keyboard as she could have swear that he sighed when she asked.

"This bullshit again?" He said, as he looked up and took a quick breathe before he was going to say his answer. He knows that the resistance in Eastern Europe is very high.

The reason why is due to A.A.H.W's best operatives stationed on Eastern Europe. They've also established both strongholds on those countries. Despite the Naval Dominance and being surrounded by the USEC forces in surrounding countries. They would fight to their death, since their loyalty to the A.A.H.W is unquestioned and willingness.

"Alright, I'll try to find an operative or more that one to help your forces in Eastern Europe." He said, as she nodded her. Thus, the tranmission link cutted off.

 **[Communication Link : With Subject : Katherine. TE-7 Terminated.]**

"Now, to find that person or more than one to get their asses up in here." As he thought to himself, while opening a new window. Thus, it shows a list of all of the operatives under his command. Most of them are stationed in Russia, America, Canada, West and North Europe, Australia, Antartica and Greenland. As he scroll down to find the list of all the operatives and personnel under his command. He just had to find one of the avaliable ones or more than that in order to help Katherine's forces in Eastern Europe.

* * *

 **A/N : End of the chapter, at last! This one almost took FOREVER. I'm currently relaxing out for the holidays for now. But hopefully, this one should be able to make up the time loss.**

 **Anyways, I'm sure you've seen the Author's Note about the SYOC. It's already open. Read that note for the details if you want your character in here!**

 **The Imprisoned Of Hell : I'm glad that you'll be senting that OC soon. I hope you'll be done with that OC you plan to sent to me through via PM.**


End file.
